


red

by conditioning



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Anal, Angst, Depression, Drugs, M/M, One Night Stand, fast food au, fingers - Freeform, haha - Freeform, kind of anyway, lucas is an ass kind of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 05:30:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,202
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20237527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conditioning/pseuds/conditioning
Summary: when donghyuck finally gets an interesting customer on his night shift at work





	red

**Author's Note:**

> enjoy ~ lmk what you think with a comment

Boring. Boring. The only way to describe his job was boring. Donghyuck leaned his elbows on the counter - the greasy, disgusting, poorly cleaned counter - and blew upwards on the silver hair covering his eyes. His skin felt greasy from fryer fumes, the stench of endless food abomination one after the other rotting his brain. The artificial yellow lighting flickered precariously, almost making the run-down fast food joint into some sort of horror movie. Donghyuck liked to imagine that maybe when they finally gave out, some shape in the darkness would finally kill him, freeing him from the hell of handing over burgers and burgers and burgers and fries and burgers.

On top of it all, he was taking the night shift for the next six weeks, and had already been doing it for two, which was probably all kinds of unethical. _Capitalism cares for no one_, Donghyuck thought. He was itching for a cigarrette. He stared at the pitch blackness crawling its way over the windowsills and through the cracks in the automatic doors directly ahead of him - this way, he wouldn’t have to pay attention to the pack of highschoolers who were obviously drunk at three in the morning and obviously having way more fun than him, or the weird old man in the corner who had been sat looking over at him for the last two hours without any food, or even his co-workers, because honestly fuck them. Waiting for a new customer to arrive from the void of the outside world was a source of constant interest to Donghyuck, always ending in disappointment.

Until he showed up.

Suddenly, a boy barrelled in tripping over his own feet, his jeans ripped showing the grazed skin beneath. A boy, his pupils blown wide by god knows what, his fingernails red and gory beneath the tips. Donghyuck watched him stumble over to Donghyuck’s counter, his throne of grime, smiling widely, unsettlingly. Donghyuck continued, however, to stare blankly at the prospect of another waste of space customer, another customer to make the time he spent in this god forsaken establishment a fraction worse. He blew his rasberry bubblegum up, the flavour gone. Bigger, until it popped, and the boy still hadn’t said a word.

“What?” Donghyuck gestured impatiently, gesturing to the menu with his left hand, keeping his glare straight ahead.

The boy laughed loudly, a shockingly loud sound in the uncomfortable ambience of what Donghyuck had eventually come to regard as comfortable. His eyes were sparkling, a hint of sobriety piercing through the haze. “I’m Lucas,” he said, still laughing, laying his hand on the counter in front of him, probably as a means of stability.

Donghyuck blinked once, twice, his jaw clenching on the gum still in his mouth, “Okay, and? Order something.” He placed his other arm back down on the counter, ignoring the slide of grease between his skin and the fake marble beneath it, ignoring the pre-brawl sizzling in the corner of highschoolers to his left. The boy - Lucas, he guessed - sparked the smallest of interests in him, which was more than he had felt in the past few years, honestly. Watching life pass by was just too easy to bother with having emotions.

Lucas swept his gaze over Donghyuck’s face, and flickered quickly down to his chest and back up and _oh_. _This could be fun. _“I’ll take some chicken nuggets actually,” he smiled, “but I’ll be honest I only came in ‘cause I saw you through the window.” He leaned forward slightly, his warm and sour breath hitting Donghyuck’s nostrils straight away, and yet he refused to be phased.

He hummed back at Lucas. “Is that so,” he breathed nonchalantly, standing away to yell to the back to pack up some fucking chicken nuggets, consciously accentuating the movements of his body as he walked the short distance back. Staying away from the counter, he leaned his elbows back onto the cold, rusted metal kitchen equipment behind him. The place was a health hazard, really. He looked down to Lucas’ hand, still on the counter. “Why are you covered in blood, you know I have to clean that shit now.” No force on earth would make Donghyuck clean it, even if he’s getting paid, but he’s supposed to say that.

“Don’t worry about it,” Lucas said lowly, then “Come home with me.” His gaze sharpened, as sharp as the edges of the knives behind his back and the metal contraption crushing his coworker’s thumb a few days ago. As sharp as the winter air that blew inside with Lucas’ entrance.

Donghyuck contemplated him for a minute, his light brown hair pushed back on his forehead, his dark brown eyes clouded with some kind of drug and yet still so beautiful, his injuries and the dismissal of his intrigue in the blood, his shoulders, broad, and his tall stature. His smile, a little unhinged. The box of chicken was shoved into his hand, crushed on the corner, and as if he couldn’t wait to get his hands off it, he shoved it towards Lucas. “I’m Donghyuck.” His lip twitched up. “Wait for me, yeah?”

— — — — —

Pushing out of the door in his regular clothes, stuck to his dirty skin, both unwashed for around three days because of the pipes bursting in his apartment, Donghyuck lit up his joint, taking a couple of drags and sighing in relief. He offered it to Lucas, following too close for comfort behind him, and smirked up at him. Lucas just grinned back, laying his hand low, hot on Donghyuck’s waist before guiding him along.

— — — — —

Skin. Sweat. Donghyuck’s head was pushed into the pillow, his thighs brought up on either of Lucas’s shoulders as he slammed his hips forward again and again and again. The air conditioning in the room was off, making the air muggy and steamy and also amplifying the obscenity of their activities with sound. Their heavy breathing. The slapping of Lucas’s balls on Donghyuck’s ass. Small whines leaving his mouth with three of Lucas’ fingers shoved down his throat.

The early morning light began to come through the uncurtained window, a soft blue hue encasing the bed, highlighting his tan legs, the ripples of Lucas’ muscular shoulders. His bloody fingernails gripped so hard onto Donghyuck’s hips, that he wondered if this was where it came from in the first instance. He insistantly mouthed at his throat, leaving multiple marks so that when he showed up for work tomorrow night, everyone would know what he did.

He writhed, caged in by Lucas’s body, his sweaty, greasy skin sliding along Lucas’ own, feeling dirty, and used; Donghyuck loved it. One last thrust and Lucas came, deep inside his ass, the feeling of the hot liquid slipping down his ass crack embarrassing as Lucas pulled his cock out to pump the last of it onto his cheeks. He sat back, watching Donghyuck finish himself off, and grinned lopsidedly once more.

Donghyuck laid back for a few seconds, breathing, before Lucas tapped his forehead with freshly red fingers. “Time to go, baby.” He grabbed Donghyuck’s jeans from the floor at the end of the bed before throwing them at him. Sterner, “Leave.”

He left.

**Author's Note:**

> how was it ? feel free to ask any pairing requests lol


End file.
